To See the Light Again
by FallenStar2
Summary: Padmé and Anakin deal with circumstances before they go on with their lives. [AU Ep II WIP]
1. Part I

**To See the Light Again**  
  
This is just a little number between parts of Star Wars Episode II, after Anakin and Obi-Wan are defeated in battle, and before the, ahem, nuptials, at the end. These are the moments in between. It also entails what happens AFTER.   
  
Inspired by HBO's finally showing SWII, I don't own or even know George Lucas, so spare me the sap.  
  
---  
Part I  
  
It had been a long night.  
Anakin Skywalker glanced up and spied the light of ships streaming overhead. He lowered his gaze and saw the Geonosian world, tattered and bruised in the single day of pummeling from the clone army the Jedi had managed to get there in time.  
At his side, Padmé stirred. Just feeling the brush of her fingers to his side sent a surge of electricity through him, almost overwhelming the numb, bone-chilled feeling he had, especailly when he stared at his right arm. Or what was left of it. His entire limb was rendered useless. Luckily, the nerves had been severed, so he felt no immediate pain. Just discomfort. And annoyance.  
Knowing his Master was nearby, he gently reached over with his left hand and slipped it over hers. Her stirring ceased as she awoke, sitting up near him, her own eyes glazed over. He knew the thoughts of the day before would seem like a nightmare to her.  
It had been a nightmare for both of them.  
Slowly, she turned to him, as though she needed to see his face to believe he was still there, still alive. "Ani," she whispered, her face sad. Glancing around to see who was watching, she gently lifted her hand and let it slide down the side of his face, tracing the contours, her eyes loving.   
The roar of a ship landing behind them broke them from the reverie. They both rose, each supporting the other as they turned to face the ship, slowly landing, carrying what was left of the Jedi. Obi-Wan appeared from nowhere to greet them, Yoda close behind, hobbling on his short staff. As the Jedi quickly boarded, it took Anakin an extra moment to finally get onto the ship. With his useless right arm, it was almost frustrating to force himself onto any circumstance when both limbs would be needed.  
But he had to learn to accept his circumstances. As a Jedi, he had been reminded of that every time.  
He sat, making room on the seat for the Naboo Senator, who gently sat next to him. She squirmed a bit in her seat, knowing the deep cuts in her back were pressing against cold metal, sending sparks of hot pain to her brain. But she sat still, trying to focus her mind on what would happen next. She had no idea.   
She had thought she was going to die.  
She turned, slowly, to face Anakin. "What happens now?" she asked him, her voice soft amidst the tired conversation.  
"We go back to Coruscant," Anakin replied, his voice just as soft and gentle. "We get patched up. And then..." his voice died. She understood then that he was as unaware of the future as she.  
Obi-Wan sat directly across from his Padawan, his eyes focusing on his apprentice's gentle manner toward the Senator. He could read the terror and uncertainty in the younger woman's eyes, but had no idea what it meant. As he turned his gaze toward Anakin, the younger man raised his gaze to meet his. The unspoken words were clear.   
His Padawan was scared.  
They all were.   
Obi-Wan closed his eyes and forced his thoughts to happier times. All of the sarcasm, the strength and the wisdom he possessed seemed to melt away, all into a terrible nightmare.  
The ship lifted from the Geonosian atmosphere and rose up, away from the hell that had been unleashed on them.  
Anakin stared down, toward the thousands of drones pressing their way further, attacking the drones. He shuddered, never realizing just how close to death he was.  
Yet as the ship rose farther, four smaller clone ships quickly surrounded it, ready to escort the transport away from hostile lands. Anakin rested his head back on the edge of his seat and closed his eyes.   
Padmé sat next to him, watching as both Anakin and his Jedi Master slept, the events of the past day overwhelming them both. She watched Anakin as he slept, wondering just what it was that Jedi dreamt about. During a softer moment on her home on Naboo, he had shared his nightmares about his mother. She wondered now if he was dreaming the same horrifying dream. Or if his nightmares were now centered around her.  
For a moment, her mind wandered. She found herself thinking about Shmi Skywalker. After the Tusken raiders had taken Shmi, Anakin had gone off to rescue her. He had, but not before she had died in his arms. He had then gone furious, completely obliterating the entire Tusken camp. Men. Women. And children. For his mother.  
What could he have done had Padmé died at the arena? Anakin had a dark side, Padmé couldn't deny that. She had witnessed it. Along with his words of hate.  
What was it that he had said? That a Jedi could never learn to hate? And yet he seemed perfectly capable of it. He had killed many to avenge his mother's tragic death. What would he do if it was she, or Obi-Wan, or any of the other people Anakin loved, were in trouble?  
How far would he go?  
Her thoughts drifted off into nothing as she settled into a dream.  
In her mind, she was a day behind, sitting in a chariot, trying to face her own thoughts as the blood rushed into her head. Dooku had just sentenced her to death. Her, a radical Senator. As she was shoved up next to him, just one thought entered her head. The conversation spilled out into her mind.   
"I'm not afraid to die."  
She wasn't. After facing down the Trade Federation after they had taken control of her own homeworld, she had no reservations about facing down Dooku and whatever he had for her to face. She had her pride, her dignity. Dooku and that horrid Viceroy should know better.  
"I love you."  
Those words had been spoken from her heart, from her soul. Ten years after he had disappeared from her life, she had spent day after day with him, sensing him, feeling him. And now, just as they were about to die, she had to tell him the truth.  
It was as though she had cleared her conscious mind.   
The look in his eyes had shattered the illusion.   
He didn't have to say the words. She already knew.   
He wasn't the only one who could read minds.

* * *

Anakin's dream was darker. Inside, he and Obi-Wan were creeping through a cave. Both had their lightsabers drawn as their footsteps slowed with each darkening step.  
Out of the darkness, a voice appeared. "Let me go."  
Anakin leapt out of the darkness first as a blue plume of light exploded, sharp white blasts of pain overwhelming him as his body was flung aside.  
Through the foggy daze he had been lured in, Obi-Wan leapt into battle. As Anakin came to, he saw Obi-Wan fighting the stranger in darkness when Obi-Wan was injured and cast aside.  
Before he could go in for the kill, Anakin leapt out with a cry. As the two lightsabers met, Anakin raised his gaze to his attacker's and gasped, pulling away.  
Obi-Wan stared at him, slowly lifting his lightsaber until it stood from navel to nose. "Why do I have the feeling you are going to be the death of me?"  
Anakin could feel it surging inside him. The rage, the hate, the energy consumed him. He glanced up, fire inside his eyes as he raised the lightsaber.   
Just as soon as the energy came, it disappeared. Anakin gasped and lowered the lightsaber, taking a step back. "I can't. You've been like a father to me."  
As the Obi-Wan in front of him faded, he could hear his parting message. "Someday, you will think differently."  
Anakin was panting now, shaking his head in disbelief as he gazed down and saw both hands. In tact.  
He lifted his right hand and squeezed his fingers, enjoying the sensation. As he uncurled his fist, his gaze went to Obi-Wan to his left, on the ground.  
He bent down to help his Master, but as he touched the older man, he disappeared, leaving nothing but a cloak behind.  
Anakin woke with a start, a sharp gasp crying from his mouth. As he glanced around, he could feel his heart racing. He took several deep breaths to calm himself down, but he knew it would be much, much longer than that.


	2. Part II

Thanks to you who reviewed! I honestly wasn't expecting any, considering this is my first tip into the Star Wars universe. As for how long I plan on making this, I don't know yet... but I'm beginning to get an idea! If you have any, let me know. Special thanks as always to Katrina, my beta.  
  
And now...  
  
*****  
  
**Part II**  
  
Padmé could still hear Anakin's feeble protests as he was taken deep within a small hospital run by the Jedi Council. Flanked by both Master Windu and Master Kenobi, she couldn't feel safer, or more smothered. As they searched the area, she allowed her eyes to roll and her thoughts to carry away.

  
It had been nearly a day since they had arrived back on Coruscant. Padmé had been fussed over immediately, first by Yoda and the surviving members of the Jedi Council, and then once Palpatine had heard the news his star pupil had been injured on Geonosis, he too had come to see how the Senator was holding up.

  
Now that she had been thoroughly checked over and her wound carefully cleaned and bandaged, she was in a great hurry to return home. It was almost strange to be back on Coruscant, her faithful Captain and handmaiden at her side. Yet she felt completely useless as she stood there, now rounding three hours, listening for Anakin's progress. She knew that he was rather skeptical about the Jedi being able to replace his arm. She was even second guessing their decision. But it was his good lightsaber arm and he would need it for further battles.

  
Her thoughts darkened as she saw Master Kenobi returning. His face was grave. "Perhaps you would be more comfortable in the wait room, M'Lady."

  
"No," she said, stubbornly crossing her arms. "I wish to see how he is."

  
"We will not know of his progress for several hours," Mace Windu replied softly, returning to Padmé's left elbow. "If you would please, m'Lady. I do not wish to return you to the Jedi Council."

  
The thought of returning to the building with the surviving Jedi, watching them meditate and converse about the tragedies of war and the cold-blunted ruthlessness of the Dark Side was almost unbearable. Forcing a steady smile, she agreed to be lead to the waiting room, where her security Captain and her lady in waiting were seated, on the edge of their seats, poised to receive any news. 

  
"Any news, m'Lady?" her maiden asked, standing immediately as Padmé was escorted by Obi-Wan into the room. 

  
"He has only been in surgury for an hour," Obi-Wan replied, watching as Padmé walked to the side of her maiden, grasping the older woman's hand. "I will let you know of news if there is any, m'Lady."

  
Padmé watched as he left, a single muscle tensing in her jaw. She knew she shouldn't be angry with him. She knew he blamed her for Anakin's emotional state. His fragile emotional state.

  
The muscle jumped in her jaw. She could feel the anger brimming.

  
But he was also right, she realized, relaxing. What possible future could there be for a Senator of Naboo and a Jedi Padawan? It took a death sentence for her to confess her true feelings for the younger man. Now that they were both alive, what would happen now?  
  


* * *

  
Anakin's last thoughts before he eased into unconsciousness were of Padmé. The gentle sway of her hair, the annoyed glint in her eye when she was truly frustrated with him. The stubborn air of defiance in her voice when she was about to do something both stupid and dangerous. Yes, quite the woman she was. His woman.

  
As his thoughts drifted, he was brought back to the day on Naboo, in the lake country, and the forbidden kiss. But in his mind, events played differently. She actually completed the kiss before turning away, saying that it was wonderful that after ten years, she had finally gotten to do what she had wanted to do for so long.

  
He gently reached out and caught a faint strand of hair blowing in the breeze. He moved it behind her ear before leaning in, his lips tracing below her ear down to her neck before pulling back. 

  
She turned to him, shock in her eyes. "Ani?" she asked, her voice hushed with uncertainty.

  
"For ten years, all my best dreams were of you," he said, reaching forward to take her hand. "Ten years, and all I could think about was spending the rest of my life with you..."

  
As his thoughts drifted away, he could feel himself being brought back into consciousness.   
  


* * *

  
Anakin opened his eyes and glanced around the dimly lit room. He spied four faces around him, none of whom he wanted to see more than the Senator from Naboo. Obi-Wan was there, along with a doctor and Mace Windu. The other face belonged to another leading member of the Jedi Council, no doubt checking in on the young Padawan's condition.

  
Anakin noticed that Obi-Wan's eyes met his curiously, as though he could read the dream Anakin was having. He tried to speak, but his words wouldn't come. Instead, he lifted his arm to tap at Obi-Wan when he noticed the glint of gold and gasped. He brought his arm forward and stared at the metallic golden arm from his elbow down. He clenched his fingers and wriggled them, trying to ignore the sensation of squealing metal. "What is this?" he asked, his voice tense. 

  
"A prosthetic arm, with extra sensors built in for quality control of your lightsaber," the other member of the Jedi Council replied. 

  
It hit Anakin then. The loss of his arm and the gold stick now holding its place. Choking back his tears of fury, he turned to Obi-Wan, his eyes flashing his disgust at the surgical arm. "Padmé! I wish to see Padmé!"

  
Obi-Wan nodded. "I spoke to her as you were coming out of surgury, but she was asleep. She will be in as soon as she -"

  
"Wakes up?" a feminine voice spoke at the door. "I'm here."

  
Anakin glanced up with pleading eyes. Mace and Obi-Wan exchanged a tired glance and with a sigh, the three Jedi left the room. The Doctor checked over Anakin, promised he'd be back in the morning to release him, and left, pulling the door closed behind him.

  
Padmé walked to the bed, her steps ginger as she approached it. She bent over with her hand and gently brushed her fingers of the cold, glistening gold. "It looks nice."

  
"I hate it!" Anakin burst out, twisting his face into a look of undescribable hate. "Why did they have to scar me? Why not cut off my other arm too?"

  
The look on Padmé's face forced him to regret his outburst. He reached out with his good hand and gently touched her face. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what came over me."

  
"Ani," she whispered, feeling the onslaught of tears but forcing them back. She turned away, his hand falling back.

  
"Padmé?" he asked, his voice full of a deep, husky sadness that made her heart break. As she turned back to him, she opened her mouth at the same time as he.  
"I need to return to Naboo tomorrow."

  
"I don't want to lose you again."

  
They both stared at each other, lost in the thoughts that clung to the words they had spoken. 

  
Finally, it was she who spoke up. "You're not going to lose me again," she said.

  
"I thought you had died and I regretted not saying things I had meant to say," he replied, turning away from her. "But there wasn't time."

  
"There never is," she whispered. "But what can we do about it?"

  
He turned to her, a smile appearing on his face. "We could spend it together."  



	3. Part III

Part III  
  
Padmé looked almost stunned by as the realization of his words registered to her. "We could do what?" she dared whisper, in case the Jedi were listening in.

  
"You heard me," he insisted, his eyes on hers. "We could return to Naboo and join lives."

  
She broke first, walking to the foot of the bed, pacing and muttering to herself. "We can't, they would know. Of course they'd know. Why couldn't I just have kept my mouth shut?"

  
"You can't blame yourself for what happened in the past. We were sentenced to die. We thought we were going to die," Anakin replied, his voice soft and soothing in the attempt to calm his beloved down. "What you said saved my life again."

  
She turned back and made eye contact, a small sigh shuddering her beautiful face. "Our lives will be destroyed."

  
"We already tempted fate once before," he said, lifting his eyebrows as she began pacing again. "I don't know what they taught you about men at the diplomatic school you attended, but this one will protect you. And he will honor you. And he will love you, cherish you and yours until the end."

  
She was shaking as she turned back to him. "Ani," she whispered softly, tears threatening her perfect control. "You will be expelled from the Jedi Order."

  
"It doesn't matter to me," he spoke loudly now, trying to convince her. "It didn't matter to me when you fell."

  
Padmé lowered her eyes and tried to imagine what that must have been like. He must have been so distraught.

  
"As I have said before, I thought you died and I was imagining my heart as a scar of what we once shared, of the love we both felt. I know you feel it, Padmé. I could feel your heart. I can see it. It moves me beyond breath, beyond anything I have felt before. You complete me."

  
Padmé returned to his bedside and sat down. "What do you propose we do?" she asked lightly.

  
His face broke out into a small smile. "You will?"

  
She nodded slowly, watching his face flush and a handsome, ecstatic smile broke out. She leaned over, a grin on her own face, kissing his lips and his forehead, breathing in the wonderful scent.

  
It was intoxicating, the feeling of love.  
  
* * *   
  
Anakin was released the following morning, and quickly afterwards summoned to the Jedi Council. He found Obi-Wan and Mace Windu waiting for him, along with the score of the other surviving members of the Jedi Council. Yoda was in his usual chair, peering at Anakin as he swept in. 

  
"Healed well have you," Yoda said, gesturing toward Anakin's arm. "Survive this new circumstance, you will."

  
Anakin nearly laughed as he extended the shiny metallic arm and just for show curled his fingers into a fist. "I'm not sure how much longer I can love my new arm, but I am grateful for it. I wouldn't be able to use my lightsaber otherwise."

  
Obi-Wan chuckled. "I'm not sure you could stay alive without it."

  
Anakin gave a small smile and bowed to the Council.

  
"We have two small favors to ask of you, Padawan," Mace began, folding his fingers into a triangle. "The first favor is to conduct your briefing in the Jedi Library. We wish for you to fill out your report over the past few days." 

  
Anakin nodded. "Yes, Master. And the other?"

  
"I feel that Senator Amidala is in no immediate danger," Mace replied. "Escort her back home to Naboo and return here. We will then send you and Obi-Wan back to Geonosis to oversee the clone army."

  
Anakin nodded and bowed, silently moving out. Once the doors had closed, he let out his long breath. How many of them could see through his cold exterior and feel the love he had soaring through his veins? He had just proposed a marriage between him and the Senator. The Jedi Council wasn't stupid. They would find out eventually.

  
A flush broke out across his face as he started for the elevator, eager to complete his first task to return to Naboo. As he pressed the button, Obi-Wan cleared his throat behind him. "Master," Anakin choked out, bowing.

  
Obi-Wan glanced at him curiously. "I was beginning to think you were hiding everything," Obi-Wan said, his voice arched and suspicious. Anakin kept his gaze steady. Breaking it would show he was lying to his Master. "Do you have anything you wish to tell me?"

  
Anakin swallowed the dagger in his throat and shook his head. "Nothing at all, Master."

  
"Ah," Obi-Wan said, looking faintly relieved. The doors parted and Anakin practically jumped inside. "May the force be with you."

  
Anakin managed a tight smile as the doors slid shut tight.

  
Then he finally allowed himself to breathe again.

  
One crisis down. Another to go. He could hardly believe that in just a few short days, he would be married.

  
Forever.


	4. Part IV

Many thanks to the reviewers! Next update will be on Monday... Happy Weekend!

* * * * *

Part IV  
  
Padmé was waiting for Anakin when he reached the bunker. Her trunks were already packed and placed on the loading dock, awaiting the airbus that would take them to travel as refugees back to her homeworld.

  
"Ani?" she asked, sensing his hesitation towards her. "Are you all right?"

  
"I'm fine," he replied curtly, ducking his head so she would be unable to read his expression. "Just... eager to get out of Coruscant. I feel a thousand eyes watching me, expecting me to buckle."

  
"Hold on, Ani," she whispered, leaning her shoulder to his. "Just hold on a few more hours and we can be free to live our lives..."

  
He took a breath and tried to figure out how to break the news that soon after their wedding he would have to return to the hell where they'd barely escaped with their lives. He decided not to tell her just yet, it would only make her even more irrate. "I feel like we're about to commit something deadly, like treason."

  
"Anakin," she said, her voice level. "We are."

  
"Oh," he replied, spotting the bright lights of the airbus swooping down upon them. "Well maybe..."

  
He didn't have a chance to finish, as the bus had come to a halt and they both lifted their luggage aboard. As they walked, Anakin heard a familiar beep behind him, along with an irritated mechanical voice.

  
"Where are you going now, you stupid droid?" C3P0 snapped, walking up the bus steps. "You have no sense of direction."

  
The R2 unit blew a cold stream of insults back at C3P0, to which C3P0 just sighed. "Mindless little droid," he said, almost sadly.

  
Anakin and Padmé exchanged a smile. He suddenly felt a whole lot better about traveling with the two argumentative droids, even as they served as protection for Padmé. He was still silent about his wedding gift, in which he was bestowing C3P0 to her and her family, knowing the droid would be useful around the house.

  
Now that the doors had closed and the bus lifted into the sky, Anakin could feel all his worries slip away.

  
  
* * * * *  
  
Padmé was watching Anakin as the airbus came to a halt. Taking a deep breath, she lifted her single trunk and pulled it behind her, the wheels squealing tightly in protest to her forceable yank. Anakin walked silently beside her, avoiding her eyes as though he were planning something robust. "What is it?"

  
"I was just thinking about my Mother," he replied softly. "She would have adored you. I just wish you would have had a chance to meet her before I..."

  
"I know," Padmé replied, tucking her hand into his elbow. "I would have loved to meet her. She must have been an extraordinary woman, raising you as a son."

  
Anakin turned to her, the beginnings of a smile on his lips. "I wasn't that bad you know. I spent most of my time with Watto in the shop, building my pod racers, things that you wouldn't begin to understand."

  
"Like what?" she asked as they saw the lines waiting to board the refugee airbus back to Naboo.

  
"Sand painting," Anakin said softly. "It was one of my Mother's favorite passtimes. She adored taking handfulls of sand and painting it into a single color, and then taking many colors, making a pattern and melting them into the heat of a fire. I didn't have time to take any with me before Qui-Gon took me from home. I completely forgot to see if she did it while she was with Kreeg on the moisture farm."

  
Padmé listened to him talk, a pang in her heart at the wistfulness he completely ignored in his voice. "Sand painting does not sound that odd to me," she replied, turning her face to him as he helped her board the bus. They found their seats quickly. "At least your Mother wasn't heavily involved in making sure her two children were heavily involved in daily activities to stay out of trouble."

  
"My Mother was afraid of me getting myself killed," Anakin said. "She kept telling me that podracing was too dangerous, that I wasn't serious enough about being safe and that I was always taking risks... well... if she could see me now, do you think she'd be proud?"

  
"She loved you," Padmé whispered, reaching across the table to touch his face. He moved into her touch before pulling away. "She tried to tell you, didn't she?"

  
"Her last words," Anakin admitted in a low voice. "It didn't matter to me that she'd been trapped, barely alive and could barely tell me she loved me. I know she did. All that mattered to me were that the bastards who put her there would die, because they had taken the one thing from me I had always counted on the most." He paused. "Until you."

  
"You miss her," Padmé observed.

  
"I will for a long time," Anakin replied. "When you lose someone you love, it takes years, if ever, for the pain to go away. What was it that Master Windu always told me? A Jedi should not know fear, or hatred, or love? What about sadness? The deep despair you feel when you lose someone so close to you, you can't breathe and all that's left is hate?"

  
Padmé looked away. "I can't answer that," she replied, biting her lip as she turned back to him. 

  
"What about your Mother?" Anakin asked, trying to delve off the depressing subject into clearer waters. "What would she think of me?"

  
"Her daughter, a former Queen and current Senator, marrying a Jedi Padawan? Oh, she'll just love it!" she replied with a hearty grin. "Just you wait."

  
"When will you tell her?" he asked.

  
"As soon as I get home."

  
"How do you think she'll take the news?"

  
"I think we'll be counting on these two droids to witness our ceremony."

  
Anakin paused a moment, a thoughtful look crossing his face. "I was thinking about our ceremony... what type do you want? Flowers? Sand paintings? Birds?"

  
"I want to get married at the place where we first kissed," Padmé replied, a faint blush tinting her cheeks. "I want to remember that spot forever, because it was where I first realized how deeply, truly I still loved you."

  
He seemed lost a moment before leaning across, touching her lips with his. "It's almost time, look!" he said, pointing out the window, into the starry expanse. "We'll be there soon."

  
"I can hardly wait," she whispered.

  
"Neither can I," he replied, trying to ease the butterflies rumbling in his stomach. "Neither can I."


	5. Part V

Thanks for the reviews =)  
  
Sorry this is such a short section... I promise a bigger part next week! This is slight AU :)  
  
* * * * *  
  
Naboo was as beckoning as it had been the first time. After they had left the passenger ship, they headed toward Padmé's home, where she was planning on breaking the news to her parents and to introduce Anakin to her sister, which she hadn't done the first time they'd been home.

  
The droids followed closely behind as they continued to walk.

  
"Suddenly I'm afraid," Anakin said softly, looking over his shoulder to the droids and letting his gaze wander to the curious faces looking at him, as though trying to figure out what he was doing there. 

  
"Why?" Padmé asked. "You've met my mother before."

  
"Yes," Anakin replied, "but the last time we met you told them you had as much romantic interest in me as in a scone."

  
Padmé giggled, then raised her hand to her lips and lowered her gaze. "I might have said things, but being in a life-or-death circumstance changes things."

  
"Too true you are," Anakin chuckled. 

  
"Just don't mention the fact that I was an assassination target," she warned him. "Or that I fell off that transport ship. Or that I was almost killed by a giant kitty. Or that I was almost shot apart by droids. Or that-"

  
"Not a word," Anakin promised, taking her trembling hand in his and leading the way up the stairs.

  
Before she opened the door, Padmé took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing."

  
As they entered, Padmé's mother entered the room, looking surprised. "Padmé Amidala," she said, walking over and hugging her daughter tight. "After you disappeared, I feared the worst."

  
"I'm right here, Mother. And I brought someone..." her voice trailed off as she gestured toward Anakin. Anakin smiled and bowed slightly before hugging Padmé's mother, leaving both women surprised. 

  
"I'm pleased you returned my daughter home safely," she replied, turning away, as though expecting Padmé to follow her and Anakin to leave. She seemed confused when she saw them both, standing arm in arm, behind her in front of the door. "What is it, Padmé? You look flushed, are you all right?"

  
It was at that instant that Padmé's sister walked into the room, looking mildly surprised to see her sister standing next to her Jedi escort. "Padmé!" she gasped, grabbing her sister in a huge hug and pulling her away from Anakin. "I have heard the worst rumors! I never thought I'd see you again!"

  
As Padmé was dragged away, Anakin turned back to his fiancee's mother. "Can I have a word with you?" She turned to him and nodded. "I remember a few weeks ago, when you suspected that Padmé and I had... had a thing going." He felt his face redden and realized he had no experience in this matter. "She swore we did not... but after spending the past month with her, alone, in a very remote area on Naboo, I realized that she's my always. I want to ask you and her father if it is all right to ask her hand."

  
Padmé's mother's jaw dropped, just as there was a loud squeal from the other room. Padmé and her sister returned, arms locked around each other, neither one of them able to keep their feet on the ground. 

  
"Do my ears deceive me?" Padmé's sister gasped. "Are you two getting married?"

  
Padmé released her sister and returned to Anakin's side. He lifted her hand and smiled at her, before they both turned back and nodded.

  
Padmé's sister and mother cried out, clapping their hands and rushing Padmé. As Anakin stepped forward to join in the celebration, Padmé's mother pulled him aside. 

  
"My daughter's hand... and heart... are yours. Take care of them wisely, Master Anakin."

  
He grinned, his smile telling her he would, before they joined into the celebration.


	6. Part VI

[random] Hmmmmmm... as I delve deeper and deeper into this story... I was beginning to think... maybe he shouldn't go bad. But... the purpose of this story would gone. I'm beginning to think alternate ending sequence.   
  
As for the love scene, well... the rating might just have to bump up a little. And when it does come, don't laugh... I haven't written THAT many love scenes. [/random]  
  
This section is a little longer than past sections. I think I owed that much since the last part was so miniscule. This IS my first wedding though... so I will graciously accept critiques.   
  
Thank you for your reviews :)  
  


* * * * *  
Part VI  


  
The sun had just risen over the inn. Padmé stood outside the inn, closing her wrap against the morning chill. Her eyes were wandering over the hills in the distance, over the river and trees. Birds chirped and her mind automatically guessed each song.   
  
Everything, she thought, but the wedding.  
  
The wedding.  
  
It was only a short half-day away. She had never been more ready. Or more in love. Or more nervous.   
  
The sun was rising past the hills now. She tried to force her mind back to the soothing presence of nature, but all she could think about was the upcoming wedding. Her gown, one of Naboo's finest, was ready for her to take the steps in, just inside the door. The ring, woven ivory, was sitting on her table, ready to be placed on her finger. Her hand, now trembling, was eager to be slipped inside Anakin's, the man she would stand by, forever.  
  
Suddenly running away seemed like a tempting thought. It was their wishes that they get married in secret, because obviously a Senator from Naboo and a Jedi Apprentice were forbidden to fall in love, get married, consumate...  
  
She averted her eyes from the sunlight, two red glows appearing on her cheeks. Part of her was hoping, praying that everything she had dreamt of in the past few days would come true.  
  
She wished her sister was there, so she could soothe her jangled nerves. Her mother would be a great deal of help, trying to smooth the dress and arrange the veil. Her father would be standing outside her door, impatiently rapping his fingernails against the wall, telling her that every second she spent inside primping would be another wasted. And then as she stepped out, he would tell her that he had never seen anyone look so beautiful, so young, so carefree...  
  
Padmé bit her lip. She almost wished her parents would witness this. But Anakin wanted it to be private, as Padmé's family had not. They wanted to celebrate, to embrace their new son-in-law. They wanted a grand party, with food and drink and many, many people.   
  
She almost laughed as she remembered Anakin's reaction. His eyes had grown wide. Her had looked at his feet, at the furniture, at everything except Padmé's father's expectant face. And then he had kindly told him the truth: he was not allowed to marry.  
  
Which set off another spark. Her parents demanded to know why they were doing this. They demanded to know what he was thinking, marrying their daughter, when he could be dead the next week. It was Anakin who had set them straight by speaking in his very quiet tone: "I almost lost her once. Never. Ever. Again."  
  
Padmé's mother had teared up. Padmé's father glared at him in contempt before heaving a great sigh and finally giving his daughter a well wishing. His only request was that one of the droids record the wedding so the family could at least see their eldest daughter in her true moments of happiness.  
  
Anakin agreed to at least that. He even agreed to return the following day with their daughter for a small family celebration. He would remain on the planet two days further and then return to Coruscant.   
  
She was concerned for that. Her father did worry about him leaving her so soon after their wedding.   
  
But the time for pondering her next step was over; her handmaiden had just called out to her, a breakfast tray in her hand. And judging by the excited look on her face, she was going to do more than just serve.  
  
  


* * * * *  


  
He had just woken up when he realized there were people in the other room. Groaning, he rose and dressed quickly before moving. The people he had heard were the two droids. C3P0 was carting a loaded tray while R2 followed closely behind, zapping out small currents of blue electricity to hurry up the taller droid.  
  
Anakin choked off his laughter and accepted his breakfast with a smile. The two droids continued on into the other room, where they were preparing the clothing Anakin would wear for the ceremony only a few hours away.   
  
As he spooned up his fruit, his mind began to wander. He thought about the previous two days, which he'd spent with both Padmé's family and her friends from the political youth program she'd been involved with years ago. While they expressed their well wishes and salutations for their engagement, they cast a weary eye on him, almost in disbelief that Padmé, their Padmé, was going to be marrying a Jedi.  
  
He swallowed his pear, but the knot in his throat wasn't ceasing. A cold sweat broke out over his brow and he forced himself to finish eating his breakfast before pushing the plate aside.   
  
Last night had been a memorable night for them. They had ridden the gondola to the inn, in the lake country, and were eating their first dinner together as an engaged couple. And, like an engaged couple, were arguing about what would happen after their vows were taken the following day.  
  
Padmé had taken the position that she would return home and continue being a Senator for Naboo. The only problem was, Anakin had said, was that the Viceroy for the Trade Federation was still after her. And with a wayward Jedi collecting more and more separatists and signing new treaties everyday, Padmé's life was in graver danger. As he turned away from her, he had sworn she had whispered "but this is the chance we'll have to take".   
  
"I love you, Ani," she had said for the dozen-th time that day, her eyes pleading for him to understand.  
  
He understood, all right. He understood she was stubborn and pigheaded about him trying to keep her safe. "You're not safe," he had muttered, keeping his gaze on the fish he was carefully spearing. "I don't want to lose you again."  
  
"You won't."  
  
He had glanced up at those words. She hadn't touched her food yet, but was gazing at him with such intensity and passion, he could feel the warmth of her eyes down to the tips of his toes. He had reached across and taken her hand, pressing his lips to it. "Then I promise to protect you."  
  
"Forever?" she had asked, a playful grin playing around the corners of her mouth.  
  
"Forever."  
  
He had lifted her hand then and risen, taking her into his arms as they spun in circles around the dining room to music only they could hear in their heads.  
  
Afterwards, he'd walked her back to her room and with a silent kiss had departed for an evening of sleep.  
  
Now, even at midday, he was well-rested, not knowing that just a few hundred feet away, his fiancee hadn't slept a bit.  
  
  


* * * * *

  
  
Three hours later, Padmé stood by the door of her bedroom, staring at her reflection in the glass. Her long white dress clung elegantly to her figure and her veil was perfectly placed on her head.   
  
She lifted her arm and fingered the fine lace that trailed from her elbow to her fingers, enjoying the soft, silky feel of the fabric.   
  
"I'm ready for this," she murmured, smoothing her dress and holding out her hand. She practiced the words she would say in less than an hour. She held her head high and smiled, although her smile faltered a bit as a cold sweat overcame her.  
  
What is wrong with me, she thought to herself, staring at her shaken reflection in the mirror. She looked fine, even when she pressed her hand to her face and felt the heat. Taking a deep breath, she remembered the song her mother had sang to her the first time she had gotten nervous about leaving home to attend the political youth program.  
  
Even singing it to herself now was comforting. Not for the first time today she wished her mother was behind her, fussing with her veil and singing that stupid tune. Humming under her breath, Padmé arranged her hair around the veil and looked into her own eyes in her reflection. "Seriously. Ready." Forcing a smile, she lifted her skirts, and prepared to face the next step.  
  
  


* * * * *

  
  
Anakin stood under the critical gaze of 3P0, who was smoothing the tiniest of wrinkles out of the robes Anakin had decided to wear.  
  
"Fit for a Master, Ani," C3P0 concluded enthusiastically, stepping back and waving his chromed arms. "You look most ready."  
  
"I'm not," Anakin finally replied, trying to see himself in his robes on the mirror behind 3P0. The droid was moving around, waving his arms so frantically, Anakin was half afraid it would fall apart. Finally pushing 3P0 out of his way, he glanced at himself.   
  
He looked ready. He looked like a man. He looked like a man who was about to walk to his fate, his future, his every tomorrow until he could stare death in the eye.  
  
But something in his stomach was fluttering. He pushed the thoughts aside, but the tiny voice inside his head was uttering Obi-Wan's words: 'you will be expelled from the Jedi Order'.  
  
"Who cares?" Anakin snapped at his reflection, tearing away from it, his robes flowing behind him. He lifted his useless right hand, staring at the shiny gold, pretending he didn't hate it. He wasn't supposed to hate. Jedi were supposed to not have feelings at all. "What's the use anyway?"  
  
"Anakin, we're ready," a voice outside his room said.  
  
Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Anakin followed the voice.  
  


* * * * *

  
  
The man who was officiating the wedding had just arrived with Anakin. The two droids were off to the side, and the sole handmaiden Padmé had allowed had just reached the top of the stairs.  
  
Like an apparition, Padmé appeared, walking slowly. Her shoes clicked softly on the steps before she glanced up, spotting Anakin.  
  
Then her face broke into a beautiful smile as the officiator gestured for her to join Anakin.   
  
She reached his side and they reached across, joining hands for a single moment before the man who was officiating leaned back in to begin the vows.  
  
All around them, baskets and baskets of tiny white flowers pouring out of their edges lined the ledge. The trees floated like angels in the breeze as the officiator finished speaking his opening, waiting as Anakin gave the ivory ring to Padmé, with his heart, and slipped it over her ring finger, softly speaking the words that sealed his promise with hers.  
  
She glanced back up at him as the officiator spoke the words she was to repeat. She spoke them back, her voice as soft as the petals filtering through the air behind her.   
  
The man joining them smiled and spoke his words of awe and congratulations before telling the newly married couple to join hands. They smiled at each other as he reached for her hand with his prosthetic. Then he leaned over, his lips gently brushing hers.  
  
As they parted, they could hear the sounds of the droids behind them, their beeps filling the soft breeze. With a bigger smile, Anakin reached and took his new bride into his arms once again, pressing his lips tighter to hers. She held onto him, only pulling apart when she couldn't breathe.   
  
Taking a mutual deep breath, they beamed at each other before taking the stairs back down to the inn, their hands joined.  
  
Anakin glanced at her as they walked. Her face was glowing. She looked beautiful, more beautiful than he had remembered. She had a soft, dewy look about her that made her seem younger, yet older.  
  
As Anakin glanced away with a smile, Padmé stole a glance at him. He looked like a youthful teenager, his wildest dreams finally coming true. He looked like he had defeated karma, with that sparkle in his eyes and a spring in his steps.  
  
The reached the bottom of the steps before she could wait any longer. She paused and threw her arms around his neck, her lips tracing his. He broke the kiss first, leaning into her neck and breathing her scent. "A few more hours..." he whispered as they pried apart and headed back into the inn.  
  
The large dining room was dark. As he reached for the lights, there was a loud click and the sound of exhuberant applause.  
  
"Surprise!"


	7. Part VII

I actually have an idea of what I want to do with this now! At first, it was inspired by the movie. And now... inspired by my imagination, it's gonna be a lot longer than I first thought. So... yay! Long writing project! My favorite!  
  
This is where the "love" sequence comes in... please don't laugh! Ratings are gonna be bumped up here (to a whole PG-13). Reader discretion is advised... I might have an alternate sequence at an alternative site at an alternative time, I'll let you know.  
  
Thank you for the reviews! Your encouragement keeps me going!  
  


* * * * *  
Part VII  
  


"I think we appeased them."  
  
Anakin turned to Padmé and smirked. She was walking beside him, hand in hand, after a long party in which her entire society of family and friends had shown up for.   
  
"I hope so," Anakin replied, squeezing her hand as they made their way up the steps toward their single suite, and the single bed that awaited. I could feel her hesitate slightly beside me, almost as though she knew what a big step it would be to take a step inside that room. "Allow me," I finally said. She turned to me in surprise. With a small sigh, I stepped to her side and tipped her back until she was resting comfortably in my arms.   
  
"Ani," she muttered as she tried to grasp what I had just done. "What are you doing?"  
  
"The proper deal," he replied, stepping inside the suite before gently setting her back on her feet. There was a table in the center of the suite, covered in a large basket of fruit, a bottle of chilled wine sitting next to it. "How sweet," he said, his voice ironic as he read the label before dipping it back into the ice.  
  
She was standing beside him, staring at the fruit. "I wonder who gave us all of this?"  
  
"We don't need to find out," Anakin replied, lifting the small card. "The droids. They actually went out into the fields and handpicked all of this."  
  
Her eyes widened. "Oh." She stepped around the table to the small kitchen area. "My family will be back in the morning for gift opening..." her voice trailed off as Anakin's hand covered hers. Slowly, ever so gently, he took her hand and brought it to his lips, gently kissing the soft skin. "Ani..."  
  
It was the only word she could utter for less than a second passed before his lips were on hers. Her lips responded enthusiastically, his kisses raining down on her cheeks, her eyes, her hair. With a small moan, she pressed her lips passionately to his. He responded by lifting her up and turning around, knocking over a chair and nearly tripping on the rug as they stumbled into the bedroom. Her giggles were muffled as his lips earnestly sought out hers.  
  
They fell onto the bed with a harsh collapse. Now safely beneath him, her hands pushed his cloak away from his body as his hands fought to untie it. Finally, he shrugged the cloak aside, lowering himself over her as their bodies tangled. His fingers clumsily fought with the ties on the back of her dress, her lips distracting him by tracing down his neck. His fingers finally freed the fabric and it fell away, exposing most of her natural beauty. "Padmé," he breathed into her neck as the dress to her shoulders. "My beautiful Padmé."  
  
Her words were mingled with small sounds as his lips traced from her neck to her stomach, peeling the dress carefully away from her frame before pushing it beneath him. Her hands cradled his head gently, a small cry piercing the silence as his lips touched her breasts.  
  
He rose over her again, her hands pulling his shirt up and over his head, discarding it with his cloak. He lowered himself back onto her, his lips meeting hers. As he fought with his pants, her hands searched out his back, scorched with his body heat, melting herself into him. As their bodies were freed of garments and their bodies pressed together, they each knew what the other was thinking. Theirs was a love worth dying for.  
  
Her nails clung to his back as their bodies joined. He heard her sharp cry and silenced her by kissing away the pain as they moved as one...  
  


* * * * *  
  


Padmé opened her eyes, seeing the sunlight falling across her face as she propped herself up on an elbow and eyed her lover, lying beside her. He was still peacefully sleeping. Bending over, she kissed his forehead before rising and wrapping herself in a luxurious robe. She stepped to the table, collected several pieces of fruit, and began to slice them up.  
  
Last night had been one of the best nights of her life, she admitted to herself. It was because of his heart that she had fallen in love with him. And it was because of her heart he loved her. She loved him. Truly, faithful, eternal heartfelt love. With a smile on her face, she saw several small vials and sniffed the first to see what it was. The aroma of chocolate assaulted her and she grinned, pouring it into a tiny glass dish. Taking the tiny glass dish and a bowl of freshly cut up fruit, she returned to the bedroom where Anakin was still sleeping, in the same position as he'd been in when she'd left. She laid down next to him, setting her tiny dish on top of his chest. His body jerked in reaction to the cold object and his eyes fluttered open.   
  
Next to him, Padmé was dipping a strawberry into the chocolate sauce and was watching him, a silent look of love in her eyes. His gaze focused on the glass dish and he grinned. "Breakfast already?"  
  
She beamed and nodded, tipping a bit of chocolate-dipped pear into his mouth. "The best, as always, is yet to come."  
  
"I'll take your word on that," he said in a mock-growl, his eyes twinkling as he fumbled for the fruit bowl. She took another strawberry and tipped it towards his mouth. As his teeth reached out to bite it, she gently pulled it away as his teeth met. Her soft laughter kept his heart lightsided as she finally dropped the strawberry into his mouth and thoughtfully watched him chew.  
  
"So what happens now?" she asked lightly, trying a bit of banana with the chocolate dip. "When must you return to Coruscant?"  
  
"Tomorrow," he said regretfully, gently removing the dish from his chest and rising to a seated position so he could face her. Taking a small bit of pear, he dipped it into chocolate and popped it into her mouth. She giggled as she swallowed and he leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. "Mrs. Skywalker," he chuckled as she glanced back down at the fruitbowl and they ate silently for a few minutes. "I'll be back."  
  
"I know you will," she said, nodding. "After all, we are married. And we've..."  
  
"I know," he said, his eyes sparkling. "I never expected it would be anything like that."  
  
The joy was contagious in her eyes as she took the last strawberry and bit into it, ignoring the chocolate dip. "What happens when you do return though? I'm certain I'll be living at the consulate like the rest of the political officials..."  
  
"We'll just have to meet in private when the time comes," Anakin replied, taking the last bit of fruit and setting the empty chocolate dish inside. "Or else just go at it on the consulate table..."  
  
Padmé flushed a bright pink and smacked his arm with her tiny fist. "Anakin, you're making fun of me."  
  
"I used to say I'd be much too frightened," he said, taking her by the shoulders with such intensity, she jumped. "But now, it'd be the truth."  
  
She opened her mouth to protest but he silenced her with his kiss.  
  
She finally got her wits about her and sighed. "My parents will be here any time."  
  
"Go and bathe," Anakin told her as he stood up, the sheet exposing his perfectly proportioned body. But she didn't move elsewhere, except toward him, her body melting into his as it had the night before. Her lips passionately met his and they finally pulled apart when they couldn't breathe anymore. "I'll be waiting."  
  
"Indeed," she chuckled, throwing him one last seductive glance before leaving the room.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Next part will probably be on Friday! Sorry this part is so short, but I wanted to end it on a happy note!


	8. Part VIII

Next update... my apologies for it being short, but I wanted to end his stay and continue on to other things. Next update will be after the weekend.  
  
Thank you for your reviews. More are welcome.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Part VIII  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was just after dawn when the ship took off. Anakin stood behind the pilot, his stance held wide, his eyes not really seeing, but remembering.   
  
He had asked Padmé not to come. It would be too difficult for her to realize the danger he was about to embrace. It would be difficult for her to say goodbye to him. It was difficult enough for him to say goodbye to her. And that had been less than an hour before.  
  
She had been standing by the table, distractedly turning over a pineapple in her arms. She was wearing a soft blue slip that came to her knees, smoothly filling out her body. Her eyes were cast over the horizon, unseeing. It was clear she had more on her mind.  
  
Anakin embraced her from behind. She nearly jumped, and set the pineapple aside, lowering her gaze and melted into his embrace. "I wish you didn't have to go."  
  
"I do," he said, his voice shaking a bit as they hugged, tightly. Next to him were his robes and a single bag he had taken with him back to Naboo. "I love you."  
  
She didn't reply for a moment, staying tucked comfortably in his arms. She could feel the golden hand brush her bare skin lightly and smiled, enjoying the sensation. "Ani," she whispered, pulling herself away from him. He looked stunned to see tears sparkling in her eyes. "Don't get killed."  
  
"I won't," he said, trying to keep his own voice level as he kissed away her tears. "I know how to take care of myself."  
  
"Because now you have another to care for," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. He let go of her as she walked around the table, placing miscellaneous items on it. "Take this fruit, I have no use for it," she said, adding a clay jar of water.   
  
He watched her move uneasily. Certainly, she was nervous. He was too. He was about to leave her for the first time in the longest while, and the thought of leaving her behind was enough to put an ache in his heart. He reached out while she moved behind him and took her hands.   
  
She raised her teary gaze to him as he pulled her into his arms, his lips silencing her thoughts. After a moment, they pulled back to breathe, their lips twisted into their own ironic smiles.   
  
"I love you, Anakin," she said gently, touching his face. His lips found the edge of her hand and delicately kissed it. She still had tears in her eyes, but her voice was stronger now. "Promise me you're coming back. Promise me."  
  
Anakin took her hand in his. "I promise," he said, trying to keep the tears from his own eyes. When, where, he didn't know. He was needed on Geonosis with his Jedi mentor. By then, Naboo might have entered the war. As he looked at Padmé, he could see her strength shining through the tears in her eyes. She was the strongest woman, aside his mother, he had ever known. No matter what danger he was in, she was sure to be in more. The Trade Federation was still after her. "Please be careful. Your life is in as much danger as mine."  
  
Her smile flickered on. "I will," she sighed with a nod. "I'll be living with the rest of the politicians at the Consulate. If it gets worse, I'll just move into the palace."  
  
Anakin smiled. "As long as you're safe," he said, touching her hair with his prosthetic arm, her dark strands mingling between gold fingers. "I want to remember this moment."  
  
Padmé looked like she was about to cry again. "When are you going?"  
  
"I need to go now," he said, but this time the tears wouldn't stop. She rushed forward into his arms and clung to him, as though he were nothing more of a life preserver. He held her back, their tears mixing in the devestating promise they both held.  
  
He finally stepped back. "I love you, Padmé."  
  
She echoed his words as he stepped back, taking his bag, the fruit, even the jar of water.  
  
"Ani..." she whispered, reaching after him, even as he disappeared from view. Then she turned, a yawning emptiness filling her. She returned to their bed, sat down quickly, and closed her eyes, trying to prevent the tears from flowing.  
  
An hour later, Anakin waited until the transport had set down before springing forward with his now stuffed bag. As he stepped off, his mind began to wander. How was he going to explain the new glow to Obi Wan now? Was Obi-Wan going to know that Anakin had committed the greatest sin of all - he had found love?  
  
There would be time for questions later.  
  
The transport ship that would carry him to Coruscant was waiting. He quickly had the communications equipment send word to Obi-Wan and Coruscant he was returning.  
  
A moment later, his ship took off from the planet. Glancing behind him, he could feel the sorrow and concern grow deep in his heart. Forcing himself to put those feelings aside, he flew away from Naboo.


	9. Part IX

I apologize for the long break... vacations are wonderful! :)  
  
Over the next few days, I'll be posting the three sections I wrote. I'm posting the first tonight because I had it beta-read. I'm also doing titles for the separate parts because it'll be staggered.  
  
Thank you for your patience :)  
  
I hope you enjoy this...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Part IX  
Potential  
  
* * * * *  
  
It had been a hell of a three days.  
  
Watching from the small ship hovering over the back lines of the cloned forces, Anakin lifted a pair of binoculars to scan the perimeter. All he saw were various flashes of red and blue light. The battle on Geonosis had all but come to an end.  
  
Anakin lowered the binoculars and set them aside.  
  
It had been three months since he'd seen her. His precious Padmé. The woman he had married because he believed with all of his heart and soul that they were destined to be together. The woman he had to hide from his Jedi Master because love was forbidden in the Jedi Order. Any emotion was.  
  
Hate bubbled inside him. He didn't really feel spite toward Obi-Wan, just animosity. Obi-Wan was holding him back, but for his reason that Anakin was rash and unpredictable.   
  
Anakin sighed and typed in his report and uplinked it to the droid to take to the front base where the last of the clone Commanders were packing up.   
  
The fight had moved to the stars.  
  
Above the planet of Geonosis, droid and clone battleships battled day and night for control of the space.  
  
Since the space war had begun, the Jedi Order had placed Obi-Wan in charge of ordering the cloners still on Geonosis to stamp out any remaining traces of resistance. After a month on the deserted planet, they had come across the Geonosian leader and after a brutal round of questioning had been sent off for trial in the Republic.  
  
Anakin had had his two moments with the creature. After it had tried to kill his wife, he felt nothing except red toward the stuttering dragonfly wannabe.   
  
He remembered that day vividly.  
  
He had received word from Obi-Wan that the clone army had captured the last of the Geonosian high guards and the leader. It was the same leader who had called for their executions fifty four days before.  
  
Anakin had immediately left the room, his eyes blazing over with anger. Once he reached the cell, he had stormed in and grasped the useless creature, shaking it until it had no speech, staring up at him with unblinking eyes. Under the guise of a droid sent to translate, it merely spoke "I was doing what I was told to you."  
  
"I hope you die," Anakin had spat out before leaving the room behind, his eyes blazing with fury.   
  
It had taken him weeks to recover. And just three days ago, the leader had been transported as part of an envoy under close clone protection back to Coruscant, where the Geonosian leader was to await trial for genocide. He most likely would receive the death penalty. Anakin's hopes were about to be brought into the light.  
  
As he finished the uplink, he sent to droid away. He turned to the one Lieutenant left inside the station and gave him the order to break out. His ship would leave in just a few hours.  
  
Anakin longed to return home. The vicious battle raging over their heads was a grim reminder of the failure the Republic had become.   
  
How he wished he could just take a fighter and soar into the air. Ten and a half years before, he had done so, and the droid ship had been destroyed, saving Naboo from certain doom. It was because of him that Padmé and her people live on. It was just ironic that he, clearly the best flyer pilot in the Jedi Order, was forced to stay on ground and watch the movement of clone troops from the Geonosian surface to the stars.  
  
There was a soft movement behind him. He turned and saw Obi-Wan, lurking in the shadows. His heart gave a small leap as Obi-Wan stepped into the light, his eyes narrowed slightly, a thoughtful look on his face. Had Obi-Wan interpreted his thoughts?  
  
Anakin forced his mind clear and smiled at his Master. "Good morning, Master."  
  
"A good one to you, as well," Obi-Wan replied, his eyes glancing full circle at the abandoned control center. "It looks like they're ahead of schedule."  
  
"Always quick, these cloners are," Anakin replied, crossing his arms. "I was to meet you at the forward command in an hour, Master. Is there a reason you have come early?"  
  
"The clone Commanders have left the forward command," Obi-Wan replied gently. "I was to take you aboard a fighter and enter the war."  
  
A thought thundered in his heart. He knew that whatever Jedi still existed were fighting for their lives in the bloodthirsty struggle between two species that had none.  
  
He forced himself to nod, unless his thoughts could betray him. "Yes, Master. I will be ready shortly." He turned abruptly and shoved the binoculars and a few other trinkets into the single bag he'd been allowed to take.  
  
Obi-Wan stood patiently beside him. Anakin could feel the bubble of anger growing deep within him again...  
  
Obi-Wan had told him, three days before, that the Geonosian leader was being turned over to a Jedi Council and the Republic's Supreme Court. Anakin had offered to slay the fallen leader, who had spoken of the droid defense systems and watched as all of his warriors, all slayed, were piled at his feet.  
  
It was Obi-Wan in his damnedest calm voice speaking quietly to Anakin the rules of war for a Jedi. Killing should not be done unless in a life or death circumstance. War trials must be tried in a Council, and not by a sole Jedi.  
  
Anakin had spent the night in one of the foulest moods he'd been in. It was even worse than when he'd killed the bastards that had murdered his mother. Obi-Wan had been misleading him for a while. Obi-Wan was holding him back, calling his reckless and an imbecile.  
  
Obi-Wan was basically telling him that his potential was nothing, because he was nothing.  
  
And that was what angered Anakin the most.  
  
After three days of simmering down, the hell of the past seemed to fall away. Within the hour, he and Obi-Wan had boarded the small ship and with two small clone ships surrounding on either side, they were able to lift off into the sky and join a secondary ship, a large warship constructed from the last Sith wars, a ship from Coruscant.  
  
Anakin was hesitant to board, knowing Mace Windu and other members of the Jedi Council would be aboard. He was less than anxious to face them knowing that he was about to jump headfirst into the war, knowing his bride was parsecs away, lost in her own duties. He only hoped that when she looked at the stars, she would know he was glimpsing them too, dreaming of her every night and day, dreaming he was by her side. Forever.  
  
After this war was over, Anakin had a decision to make. He would either have to take the long road and keep his married life a lie, which would get harder and harder every day. Or he would have to make the ultimate sacrifice - to quit the Jedi Council.  
  
And neither option was satisfactory as long as this damned war kept going on.  
  
They boarded and stepped off the transport. Aayla Secura, the cerulean Twi'lek, was waiting for them, lightsaber in hand. "Master Kenobi," she said in her lustrious tone. "You are needed in a special session of the Council." Her eyes darted over Anakin. As he stepped forward to follow Obi-Wan, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You shall not follow, Padawan Skywalker. This meeting is for Jedi alone."  
  
Anakin cursed under his breath as Aayla hurried to join Obi-Wan.  
  
As he leaned against the cold metal door of a sitting room, he made himself useful by setting his bag down and going through it. It wasn't until he found a small data device of Obi-Wan's did his interest pique. He turned it on and played it back, using one of the three droids in the room.  
  
The words were not at all kind.   
  
"The Padawan is restless and unprecise, not to mention unpredictable. He fights based on instinct and not on judgment. He has to learn the ways of the Force before he can overcome the trials..."  
  
That was all Anakin needed to hear as he angrily stuffed the small device back into Obi-Wan's bag and sat, sulking. He had a few things of his own to say to Obi-Wan. And with all the anger bubbling in them, he knew he might not be able to hold back.  
  
He rose again at the sound of voices outside the room.  
  
And all of a sudden, a voice inside his heart screamed.  
  
Padmé.  
  
She was in danger.  
  
And pain. Great pain.


	10. Part X

Okay. University life has caught up with me. So has applying to graduate school and applying to take the fifteen zillion tests I need just to get into it. Gaaaah. *shakes first* Darn you, you evil GMAT! Darn you, you evil LSAT! Darn you! Darn you! Darn you!  
  
I've really neglected this story. This is what I hope will make up for it. It's not long, but it takes off where the cliffhanger from JULY left off. Let me know how you like it, okay?  
  
* * * * *  
Part X  
* * * * *  
  
"Anakin."  
  
She murmured the words in her sleep, stirring restlessly on the hospital bed, her face matted with sweat, her hair tied tightly away.   
  
Outside the small hospital room, two Jedi waited for Anakin Skywalker to arrive. Both were questioning his ability to see where the attack came from. And they were both wondering why Padmé was calling for Anakin to be there.   
  
It had been nearly twelve hours since the attack. It hadn't been anything more than another assassination attempt, only it got much closer, too close this time. She was alive, but rather singed around the edges.   
  
Her attacker, who has planted the bomb inside the assembly where she worked, was now detained with Jedi Master Mace Windu, who would take the would-be assassin back to Coruscant, as soon as he had time to confess what he'd done.  
  
"Ani... oh..."  
  
One Jedi glanced at the other, unable to hide the trace of uncertainty in his gaze. He knew that if Anakin didn't come and Padmé worsened, it would be bad for both of them. After all, Anakin had sworn to protect the Senator with his life.  
  
A droid was approaching them, carrying a tray of beverages. "Sir Jedi," the droid said, it's feministic voice mechanical. "The apprentice has arrived. What shall I do?"  
  
"Send him up immediately."  
  
It took less than ten minutes for the sounds of rushing footsteps to draw closer. He could hear two men arguing.  
  
"I told her I'd protect her." The voice sounded huffy, as though it were out of breath. And angry, very angry. It was Anakin's.  
  
"Just remember your duties," came the quiet, no-nonsense tone of Obi-Wan's, gentle in the wind as the two approached from around the corner. "Patience, my young padawan."  
  
But Anakin wasn't playing by his rules anymore. "Where is she?" he demanded.  
  
The two Jedi exchanged a glance and stepped aside. Anakin turned to look defiantly at his master before pursuing into the room.  
  
What he saw on the hospital bed made his heart skip a beat. "No," he whispered, rushing to her. "Padmé..."  
  
He couldn't breathe. He couldn't cry. He could barely move. All he could do was stare at her lovely face, now with a deep red burn taking most of its' beauty. The anger inside of him bubbled up. His eyes flashed. "I won't let them take you away from me," he said in a calm voice, a voice he alone could hear. "I won't let them tell me what to do anymore. If you come back to me, I'll quit. I'll leave the Jedi Order. I'll stay with you. Forever. But first," he said gently, moving to her bedside and lifting her limp hand, "you need to wake up for me."  
  
As he watched her uneven breathing, the first traces of tears started in his eyes. "Please, Padmé? Come home..."  
  
  
One Day Ago  
  
It had been business as usual for the Senator, as she was wrapping up a coalition with her advisors. She watched as the Governor left, always sad to see him go. He had been such a wise advisor over her term as a Queen.   
  
But as she gathered her papers, she could feel a set of eyes on her. She turned and saw Bail Organa, the delegate of Alderaan and right-hand advisor to the Chancellor, staring at her, his quiet eyes slowly reading her experssion. "You have changed, m'lady."  
  
Padmé shook her head. "Of all the things that have happened so far in my life, I doubt it could get any worse." She busied herself with sorting her papers, trying to blink away the tears that threatened to destroy her control. "When I was a Queen, they tried to take Naboo. Now I'm a Senator and they're trying to take my life." She turned to him. "How would you deal with such a situation?"  
  
Bail chuckled softly. "You're doing extraordinarily well for someone who's needed Jedi protection twice now."  
  
She sighed and stared at a point over his left shoulder. "I just wish there could be more, you know?" she asked, her voice soft and sad.  
  
Bail's eyes narrowed as he scrutinized her reaction suspiciously. "Is there something wrong my lady?"  
  
"Yes, no..." she threw the papers across the table in frustration. "I don't know anymore! I just feel alone. I feel like I should be out there, making a difference, and I'm trapped here because Anakin said it would be safer. The only way it'd be safer is if he would be here with me!"  
  
"He'd be expelled from the Order if he was to do such a thing," Bail reminded her gently.  
  
Padmé closed her eyes and felt an overwhelming sense of sadness crush her. She crumpled back onto her chair and stared out the paned glass of the assembly, at the capital of her beloved Naboo. "I need him," she whispered. She turned to Bail, almost desperately. "You have been one of my highest advisors for over two years now. Can I ask of your counsel and can you guarantee it will not leave this room?"  
  
Senator Organa looked shaken. "Yes, m'lady..."  
  
The moment Padmé opened her mouth, it all came out. The pain, the endless sadness, the fear she would never see Anakin again. The last thing she spoke of was the forbidden bond they now shared, which caused Bail to gasp with surprise and look astounded.  
  
"I never would have guessed you two were that close," he said in a voice of wonder.  
  
"Please," she begged softly. "Do not say a word to the Jedi nor the Chancellor. They would have my head."  
  
"Yours, my lady," said Bail, taking the seat next to her. "And his, as well. He has defied everything he has ever believed in. Chancellor Palpatine has said himself that he has forseen Skywalker to be the greatest of all Jedi's, the one who will bring that balance to the force."  
  
"What balance is there without human emotion?" Padmé asked, an angry note in her voice. "Jedi's are forbidden to love, to hate, to cry... when was the last time you ever saw Master Yoda make a facial expression? There are things more powerful than anything any Jedi could ever come up with. This is one of them."  
  
Bail Organa shook his head quickly. "I'm sorry, my lady, but it's not."  
  
She glanced up at him in surprise as he rose and gathered his things. "What do you mean?"  
  
"This was never the intention of anyone, for you two to find love, to find happiness, in a time where we desperately need you in solitude." He paused. "The Chancellor has a great deal planned for Skywalker, and your vows have just placed our entire future into a state of jeopardy. Padmé..."  
  
She rose and faced him. He put his hand on her shoulder and looked earnestly into her eyes. "You need to break the bond, now. Break it, before it's too late. For your sake, as well as his." With that, he gave her one last shaky smile and left.  
  
Later, as Padmé had finished writing out the contents of the meeting, her thoughts dwelled back to what Bail had said. Her mind refused to register what he'd said, but her heart throbbed painfully. How could he expect her to leave Anakin? How?  
  
Yet it had been so long since she'd last seen him, since she'd been in his arms.  
  
A strange aching overcame her and she fell onto her chair in dispair. "What am I going to do?" she murmured to her desk as she picked up the single folder remaining on it. The pages inside contained a new proposal about a treaty with the Clone Wars and a new plan to find Count Dooku. As she hastily scanned the contents, she stood up again, and grabbed her coat.  
  
That's when she heard a single footstep outside her door.  
  
"Hello?" she asked, clicking on another light, filling in the dark voids of her spacious office. "Is anyone there?"  
  
She took another step when the door in front of her burst in, carrying wind and flame. Padmé screamed as the force threw across her desk and into the window, watching as the entire plane of glass shattered and fell around her as she fell forward.  
  
"Anakin!" she cried out, before she was lost in darkness.


End file.
